Migraine
by MLVL
Summary: Gillian starts to feel sick, but Cal would do everything to help her.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, so this is another fanfiction about Callian relationship, hope you guys like it and let me know (review please!) thanks!  
_  
Cal enters Gillian office and watch her face carefully.

"What's going on, love? Are you hurting again?"

Gillian puts her finger softly on her lips and sight a little "Shhh!" Then she grabs her head with her both hands and she looks scared as if she thought it might blow.

Cal slowly realizes she's having another one of her terrible migraines.

"Love, why don't you go home for the rest of the day?" Cal says with his calm and sweet tone of voice up. While his hands make their way to her face pulling back her hair so he could watch her eyes.

"I might go, Cal!" Gillian whispers and rise up. Suddenly, if Cal didn't catch her by the waist she almost falls on the floor.

"Gillian!" Cal says frantically.

"Gillian, what happen? Woke up, Gill!" When he realizes she had passed out he puts one hand under her knees and the other one around her back and carefully puts her on the couch.

Slowly Gillian starts to come back and realizing how worried Cal was because of his tone of voice she calms him down: "I'm ok! This was just a migraine! I'll be ok!"

After saying these words she passes out again and Cal screams: "HEIDI, CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

_Thank you for reading, if you want sound off below!_


	2. Chapter 2

On the waiting room Cal starts to lose his endurance. He have been waiting and waiting and no one told him a word about Gillian. By this time she could be dead and he don't even know. He hated himself for not being able to help her. Why in hell didn't he drag her to see a doctor before? His mind would blow off if he didn't hear any news soon. He will never forgive himself if something happened to Gill.

God, he loves her so much and he never had the guts to talk with her about it. First, she was married to Alec. When she got divorced he tried but she wasn't in a good shape. He thought about telling but then he back off several times. Then, Burns show up and she falls in love with him. Cal was always there, still wondering Burns was best than him for her. Beside the fact that he was madly in love with that women he knows he'll do no good for her. Burns could give her something Cal simply can't, stability.

Emily puts a hand on his shoulder bringing him to earth.

"Dad." Cal looks up to his daughter.

"How's Gillian?" Emily asks him.

"I don't know love. I've been waiting since we got here and the doctor is still inside the room." Emily smiles when someone approaches them.

"Dr. Lightman?" Cal jumps from his seat.

"Yes! How's Gillian? Is she ok?" Cal could tell the doctor was a little afraid of him. Maybe he was just a little too anxious to get news.

"Dr. Foster is stable now and she's on pain medication for her migraine. But, she will stay the night for observation. We still don't have any clue about the cause of her migraines." Cal let go he's breath when the doctor shake his hand and said they could now get in and see Gillian.

The door was open and Gillian's bed was the one closer to the window. Emily had taken a taxi and went home when she heard that Gillian was staying. Cal got inside and observed Gillian's relaxed sleeping face. She was looking so peaceful now. He could stare at her for the rest of his days and still don't get bored. He didn't disturb her sleep and just sit on the chair looking out the window waiting for the sun.


	3. Chapter 3

In the next morning Gillian wake up and feels Cal holding her hand next to her bed.

"Good morning Gill!" he smiles but she can see he's still worried.

"Good morning Cal! What happened?" she's felling nauseous and her mouth is dry.

"Could I have some water, please?" Cal brings her a glass with water and starts to explain she's in the hospital because she passed out several times in the office.

"Did the doctor say anything about the migraines?" she looked worried now and she was trying to avoid his eyes. Cal said they're still trying to understand why she was having those migraines. Probably the doctor was waiting for some lab results and then they'll send her home. "Don't worry love. Everything is going to be ok."

When she heard him talking about lab results she start to freak out.

"Cal, you should go now!" she says looking out the window.

"Why? What are you thinking about Gill? Did you already know what's wrong with you?" she closes her eyes and a tear come down trough her cheek.

"I don't Cal, it's just…" she sighs.

"Ok Gill, I'll go. But first you'll tell me!" she still couldn't look him in the eye.

"Tell you what? There's nothing to be told! I'm ill and I must stay here and wait for the doctor to came and tell me what I have! In the meantime you could go home and come over later if you want." She tried hard to keep the tears from falling again. Cal come near and kissed her forehead.

"I'll come sooner than you expect! And don't think this conversation is over love!"

When he closed the door behind him Gillian start crying slowly and then the tears just ran out of her eyes faster and faster. She was never so emotional before. How was she supposed to tell him what was wrong with her? How would he react when she tell him? She must tell him before its too late, he needs to hear it from her mouth! But Gillian doesn't know if she has the necessary strength to tell Cal Lightman about this.


	4. Chapter 4

When the doctor closes the door behind him Gillian recline on the pillow and shrug her knees hugging them in her arms. Tears come to her eyes when she looks at the container in her hand. Now that she have a diagnostic and her medication she could dress and go back home. The doctor assured her that she was doing fine and that won't be more complications if she take the pills. But she couldn't move her body from that bed. She definitely wants to go home and keep her life going, but she knows it's not possible. Nothing's going to be the same now. Before she realizes she's going to need lift home someone starts knocking outside the door.

"Come in!" Gillian says cleaning her tears with a tissue. A sudden smile shows on her face when Emily walks inside her room.

"Hello Gillian, how's everything? I've heard the good news!"

Gillian shrugs a shoulder and says: "Yes, looks like I'm going home! Sooner I get dressed and find a lift. I don't have my car here probably I'm going to call a taxi!"

Emily frowns and then declares "Are you inside? I'm here to pick you up and take you home!"

Gillian shocks her head and laughing asks the young driver: "Are you sure it's safe Emily!"

"There's no discussion here, it's me or I'm calling Dad!" when Emily mentions Cal she get up from bed and star picking up her things.

"There's no need to call Cal, he's at the office probably dealing with some difficult stuff! I'll be here in a minute and then we can go!"

Emily nods and sits at the end of the bed waiting for Gill.

When they arrive at her house Gillian invites Emily to come in for some tea and she excuses herself because Liam is waiting for her

"Another time Gill, I've got Liam waiting! Then I'll call you, ok?

Gillian nods and waves goodbye to her lift getting in the house. She could thank God for Emily showing up at the hospital. She definitely didn't want to call her father and wasn't in the mood to pick up a taxi. She was starting to fell her head hurt again and she grabs a container left on the table yesterday. After taking some tea and cookies she takes her pill and get upstairs to her bed.

Four hours later Gillian wakes up with her phone ringing.

"Yes!" she answers with a sleepy voice when she picks up.

"Foster, are you ok? Why didn't you call me? I came to the hospital and there's no sign of you and they say you've been discharged. Where are you woman?" he's voice stressed out and Gillian couldn't help but start laughing.

"Hey, I'm a grown-up and I can take care of me!"

Cal starts to calm down.

"Your lovely daughter brought me home because I didn't have my car and she was at the hospital when I was discharged!"

Cal sigh "Emily! She didn't tell me anything these days! Damn girls!"

Gillian smiles and asks: "So, can I go back to sleep Cal? Are you satisfied?"

Cal makes a strange sound "Sure, I'm sorry I've to wake you up, but I was worried about you! Go back to sleep I'll seen you then!"

"Oh Cal, I'm not coming to the office tomorrow. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure, you need to rest and get better. Then we think about you coming back. I'll come there tomorrow to check on you!"

Gillian holds her breath and then she speaks:

"Its better you not came here because... I'll be going to see the doctor again... Probably I won't be in the house!"

Cal knows she's lying but he conceal with her "Ok, love! If you need something call me back!"

"Ok, see you then, bye!" Once she hangs up the phone Gillian have some pressure in her heart. She needs to face him and talk about the future but definitely this isn't something to be told in a phone call. Right now she's not in a good place to do anything, first she need to figure it out for herself. There's so much going on her head, maybe thats the reason she's having this stupid migraines. Once she let him know what's going on maybe she feels better. "When I tell him maybe my head will be empty from all this silly thoughts!" Gillian thought loud trying to make it sound real. Tomorrow won't be a better day. She'll think about that and the best way to approach him. She'll come around. Even if something goes wrong she needs to face the truth and the sooner it happens the best for her. She needs to learn about several things in the future, hopefully Cal will be there for her when she needs him.


	5. Chapter 5

In the middle of the street Cal is thinking about Gillian and the way she lied to him. What's going on her head? Should I get to her house right now and make her tell me what the problem is? It's better not, she will be pissed with me and it only will make worst to her migraines. I'll try Emily, maybe she knows something I don't.

On the next morning Cal got up early. Torres called him last night and said she needs his help all day long because of a drug dealer. They'll probably be locked up in the Cube for hours before the asshole decides to cooperate. Cal wasn't wrong about the drug dealer being an ass. He just didn't expect him to be so young. He was seventeen and he could be at the same school that his daughter.

After three hours in the Cube, Cal needed to get out and take some fresh air. Of course the Cube had air conditioner but he needed to clear his sight. He starts walking on the lab, and then he gets out and makes his way to Gillian's office. He get's in hoping she was there. She's not here, she's sick at home he thinks. One hand in his pocket and he finds his cell phone.

Should I call her, see how she's doing?

"God, this woman makes me insane!" He throws his cell against the door in a rage access. Just before he sees Emily walking inside and the cell misses her head by inches.

"Watch out! Dad? Are you insane?"

Cal gets down on the chair.

"I'm sorry love, are you ok?"

Emily came to the desk and sits on the closest chair.

"Yes, I'm ok! But you're not. What was this all about?"

Cal adjusts on the chair.

"It's Gillian, she's not ok and she keeps me in the dark. I want to help her but I can't!"

Emily frowns.

"She's just tired because of the last days. You should get some rest too!"

Cal thinks Emily knows something,

"What are you not telling me young lady?"

Emily makes a surprise look. She knows she can't escape the best deception expert in the world.

"She didn't tell me anything at all, Dad. It's probably nothing, but when I was with her at the hospital she have been crying."

Cal frowns.

"She was at the hospital and she was sick. But, yes, I've noticed that too!"

Emily bites her lower lip and then she spills it out.

"There's another thing Dad!"

Cal looks surprise and look her in the eye.

"Tell me love, what is it?"

Emily is afraid that telling her father what she saw could hurt him big. And she's not sure she should tell him instead of Gillian. Maybe it's nothing, maybe she's mistaken! But her father is so worried about Gillian that she can't just keep him in the dark. He loved her so much for so long. If she tells him what she saw maybe they could pass this for good. But, Emily knows her father's going to be devastated because Gillian didn't trust him enough to let him know. Something must be really wrong, in regularly situations Gillian would've told him. Maybe her father has something to do with Gillian's state. She hopes they could manage throw this, but she is doubtful.


	6. Chapter 6

Cal pulls out the office garage at maximum speed. His car wasn't fast enough or he thought so. In his head the echoes of Emily's words. If she was right, if she have seen right, oh Gillian. He needed to get there right now, but his car couldn't get faster.

What if she wasn't home? What if she made some craziness? He needed to know if it was truth, and he heard Emily's words again in this head.

"Dad, there was a container closer to her purse! It said pre-natal vitamins, she's pregnant Dad!"

Cal couldn't breathe at all, how Gillian could be pregnant when she couldn't have kids. He knows she would love to have a child, but the doctor said when she was married to Alec that she can't have kids. Maybe the doctor was wrong, maybe something was wrong and now she could have them. He couldn't believe that. She should be so happy. But she was crying, so what was the problem? She didn't want the baby? Oh my God, he thought.

"Who is the father of Gillian's baby?"

It couldn't be Alec's baby because they're divorced at least six months ago. If it was Alec's baby she would be showing her baby bump already. Maybe it was Burns, it was definitely Burns. But he left her and he's probably not coming back.

So, is that why she is so upset? Poor Gillian, Cal thought parking the car at her drive way. Sawing the light in her kitchen he realized she was home and still up. And that's when it hit him. What about that night in Paris? How could he forget that in the first place!


	7. Chapter 7

Three months ago.

"Cal?" Gillian's sparkler voice sounds throw her office.

"Yes, love!" His gaze moves from the laptop to her face.

"Would you mind if I ask you something?" She asks, never crossing his eyes with hers. Her gaze fixed on the evaluation document she was working while her hand gentle manuscripts the white sheet. Like she was a little embarrassed for bring up this topic. Or maybe, she was trying not to convey much attention, at the fact that she had put the subject into thought.

"Absolutely not, I've seen it coming ages ago!" Cal was just trying to mess with her, maybe facilitating the conversation. Because, he already noticed that she was having trouble to express what was on her mind. Instead he only make it worst.

"Oh, please. I've warned you! I'm not comfortable with you reading me every damn second. Sometimes I just need some privacy!" Now she's staring at him and he could see some anger in the way she points her finger at him. But something on her face contradicts her anger. There's a mix of teasing and fool around in the way she puts her jaw and her nose up.

"Sorry love, your question?" Cal almost screws up again. But she didn't catch him smiling in pure adoration of her reaction. She definitely looks even more adorable when she's a little mad at him. How's that even possible. How could Gillian Foster get even better looking?

"Remember when you told me about wanting us to go on a vacation together? I mean you, me and Emily." She rolls her chair and stares at her window savoring the view or just avoiding him.

Cal jumps from the chair in front of her desk and places his hands on her chair turning her to face him.

"Yes, but you're never available! Gillian sighs deeply, remembering about the last time he asked her. She was available but she was terrified about going on a trip with Cal and Emily. If she said yes that day, in the next day she will be facing what she had lost all these years because of her line.

"And, as long as we're in charge of the Lightman Group we can't leave at the same time." He says, claiming her attention back on earth.

"Yes, I'm aware! But, I've been thinking about it and I'm …" She was looking for strength to say it, but…

Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in!" She says while Cal looks at her still thinking about vacation and having Gillian with him and walking hand on hand with her.

"Dr. Lightman we've received a call from France's prime minister and it looks like they need a deception expert right now! It's something big and my guess it's about last night robbery at Louvre Museum!" Gillian didn't say a word but a sudden grin is all over her face. Cal promptly gets on his feet and while walking in Looker's direction declares:

What are you waiting for woman? Gather you're things where going to Paris"

Later that day they arrive in Paris. Even though they're not planning on stay for more than two days, Gillian's bag is huge and Cal, as always need to make fun of it.

"So Gill, you're planning on stay living here?" He says teasing her.

Gillian didn't answer him and keeps walking to get a cab. "Love, you're not listening anymore? Something's wrong?" Gillian gets in the cab and Cal follows her before he freezes outside. The tour was quickly, and when they make their check in at the hotel it was almost dinner time.

"I was informed that the prime minister will join us for dinner in half an hour. So its better you get dressed Gill or you'll be later!" Cal says promptly inflowing her room.

"Oh my God, the prime minister in person? Are you insane Cal? I can't get ready so quickly!" She says while unpacking. "Besides, what should I dress?" She looks terrified.

Cal grabs her wrists, which makes her to look at him surprised. But she didn't seem to bother at all.

"Gillian Foster, you're incredibly beautiful and you always know what to dress in each occasion! Besides, look at your bag. I guess you brought your whole closet in there."

Gillian makes an effort to keep her face neutral, but she was looking so seriously that she couldn't hold it anymore. So, she break in a laugh louder and louder making them both to fall on the bed.

Cal looks at her face, she was almost crying because of laughing so much and so harder. Her belly was hurting but the pain stopped when she realizes she's on a bed with Cal Lightman. When they clumsy fall on the bed, he was still grabbing her wrists so she stayed on top him.

Cal was aware of this awkward situation but he was enjoying it. When Gillian tried to get up Cal holds her closer. So closer that Gillian could perfectly feel his increasing heart beat. He let her wrists free and pulls her hair behind her ears to easily see her face. Gillian's cheeks are turning pink. Even knowing she was free, she didn't want to move an inch from Cal. Now, it was up to her, stay or climb out the bed. Her eyes are dark and when she bit her lower lip, Cal knows that she was up to it. Cal placed a hand on her back and before Gillian could notice he turn her down and gets closer to her face. He's now on top of her. Their lips made contact for the first time, slowly. Cal didn't want to rush; he wants to savor every little second of their kiss. But Gillian wasn't so patient. She opens her mouth welcoming his tongue, tasting him with hers. A little moan escapes from her mouth and Cal kisses her hungrily.

The prime minister was already on the table with his secretary when Cal reached the saloon where they will have dinner. Cal quickly makes an excuse for being late and introduces himself. The prime minister didn't wait much longer before explaining why he needed him in Paris in such a hurry. But he gets interrupted because Gillian makes quite an entrance on the saloon with her fair black dress, high hells, red lipstick, what a sight. Cal rapidly gets up and waves to her. When she gets on the table the three men stand up and Cal introduce her as Dr. Foster, his associated. By the look on prime minister's face even Gillian could tell the man was quite enchanted for meeting her. And Cal could see Gillian was still a little embarrassed. After this little awkward moment everything returns normal and they get briefed on the case.

In the next morning Cal and Gillian should be at the police station to interrogate the suspect of an art robbery. The France Police was almost certain that the suspect was guilty but it was a high class member of French society and before they get further they needed to have sure.

"Cal! Are you awake?" Gillian whispered.

"Yes, love!" Cal smile opening his eyes.

"Do you think this happened because we're in Paris? The city of love and passion…" Gillian was standing on his side, one hand in his chest, one leg between his and her eyes closed. Cal kissed her forehead smelling her perfume. He got closer and then he kissed her jaw. Next he placed a really soft kiss to her lips.

"If we were back home it definitely wouldn't happened!" He said getting out of the bed and entering on the bathroom.

Gillian climbed out of the bed too and starts getting dressed, her head was whirling faster than Cal could imagine.

Cal interviewed the suspect and promptly declared he was guilty and make him give the location of the paintings that were stolen two nights ago. The French Police retrieve the paintings and the prime minister calls Cal and thanks him and Dr. Foster for their biggest help on this case. After that they were free to leave France. They still have the evening but Gillian called the airport and anticipated their flight. Cal didn't really understand her idea but he followed her back home.


	8. Chapter 8

At Gillian's everything was quiet. She was in the middle of the living room, Sinatra playing on the stereo and her body swaying to the beat of the song. Gillian was on her very pink silk pajamas and her hair was a messy. She had taken a bath and now she was having a relaxing moment. For the next months she couldn't have alcohol so she will stick with Sinatra. After all she felt like the result was the same. Clean body and cleared mind, she looked over her shoulder to the kitchen and thought about having something to eat, but she didn't feel like eating. Some kind of laziness was running throw her body and she starts felling heavy. An aggressive knock on her front door makes her to jump and her head is now attentive.

"Gillian, I know you're inside please open the door!" Cal was desperate to know and his head was full of questions that he almost didn't know were to start.

Gillian recognized Cal's voice and she felt like all her job about relaxing was just a waste of time and energy. Now she was more alarmed than before and a tremble run throw her body. She reached for the housecoat, don't even bothering to close it. When she opened the door and get a glimpse of Cal's state she knew before any question that he was aware of her state. She unlocked the door, and opened just enough to see Cal's body outside then she gets back to the living room. She turns off the music and gets her slippers on. She took the book on the couch and places it on the bookcase. When she turned back Cal was there staring at her pajamas and messy hair, with a hundred different questions on his face.

Gillian tried to look calm and started to speak to him.

"Have you had dinner?" Her gaze was soft on his shirt, like she was afraid to join his eyes. Before he could answer her question she turns her back to him and makes her way to the kitchen. Cal didn't have another choice instead walk beside her.

"Gill, I'm sorry!" Once they arrive at the kitchen, Cal reaches for her hands and kisses them one at a time. Gillian doesn't pull them back, and stares at him, her eyes slightly tearful. Only one thought on her head, 'How could they possibly resolve this situation!'

Gillian makes a sad smile, and decides going on with his line making hers similar to his. "You're sorry, about what Cal?" Her lips are trembling with emotion. Her hands are griped on his and shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry you didn't trust me enough to tell me that you're pregnant!" At his words, Gillian drags her hands back and crosses her arms in front of her body, in a defensive position. Cal could read her anger in her face followed by her words.

"This isn't any of your business, Cal! Why should I tell you something?" Gillian was angry and tears rolled from her eyes. It didn't look like she doesn't want to face the truth. Actually, Cal was starting to feel that she doesn't want him to know because she was punishing him for something.

"Did I did something you didn't liked Gill? It was something I said? Yes it was, I could see it on your face! But, what was it?" Cal was getting edgy reading her.

"Yes, it's your entire fault! You make me …" Her face contracts showing some grimace of pain. She sudden feels hot flushes coming to her cheeks.

"Gill, calm down this isn't good for you and definitely not for the baby!" Cal was trying to calm himself before they start a discussion.

"I'm calm; I'm perfectly calm, Cal..." After saying this words Gillian puts a hand on her belly and looks worried by the sudden contraction.

"What is it, love? Are you all right? Is it the baby? Gill talk to me!" Cal helped her to sit at the table and get on his knees so he could face her. He brought her some water.

"I'm ok, I'm feeling better know!" Gillian calmed him down and placing a hand on his cheek she asked him again "Have you already have dinner?" Cal looked surprised because of her sudden change of subject.

"The last time you guaranteed to me you're ok you ended up on the hospital, are you sure this isn't the case?" Cal was worried sick about Gill. If he didn't make her mad she would be ok. But right now she was all he cared about. He couldn't think about anything else beyond her well being.

"I'm sure. This is probably nothing. I didn't have dinner yet. This is just the way my body tells me that I need to slow down and have something to eat. Let's eat something!" She orders him.

"Do you want something special for dinner?" He asked getting some dishes from her cupboard.

"Well, since you her and I don't have anything cooked, I would love some pancakes!" Gillian starts smiling again. And realizing his surprise she gives him her best innocent look.

"Pancakes, for dinner? I don't even want to know how it would be when you craving!" He waves his hand noticing her concern.

"Please!" Gillian begs him.

"Pancakes it is!" He utters making his way to the stove.


	9. Chapter 9

They eat their pancakes in silence. Gillian had made sure that hers was full with chocolate and some other stuff. Cal didn't even want to no what the hell was that.

"You know you'll be getting overweight sooner than it's expected? He said trying to bring the subject up again.

"Yes, I understand! But I promise it's just today and maybe tomorrow!" She grins making him to feel dizzy. Her eyes aren't red anymore, and it almost looked like everything was normal. She was glowing and she was beautiful. "I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier. This isn't easy for me. And …" Gillian was able to speak but the words she was looking for aren't easy to say.

"Don't worry sweet I recognize it was my fault too. I shouldn't bring this subject up but I'm so worried that you're felling alone. I need to be with you on this, make sure you're ok. I don't want you to be doing this alone." His voice was gentle he didn't want to make her hurt again.

"But, Gillian there's something I need to know!" This time his voice was more emotional than before. Some hope in his eyes. Gillian take notice where he was trying to go with this sentece.

"Yes! Cal, the baby is yours!" Gillian spoke with difficult, like she didn't want him to be the father of her child. Her chest was heavy with so much emotion and she cleared her throat before speaking again.

"I know you didn't want a child. I know you don't want to have a relationship with me. But I'm pregnant and it's not only my fault. We both get to be blame about this. That night in Paris shouldn't have happened." Gillian got up from her chair at the table and started walking around the kitchen. She was nervous and the words she said didn't make any sense on Cal's head. He was still thinking about the first sentence. A baby, he was getting a baby with the woman of his life. What was wrong about it?

"I was afraid to let you know. I'm sure you don't want this baby, but a baby is something I wish for my whole live! I'm not giving up on this one, even if you don't want him or her. I'll understand your decision." Cal get to his feet again and his legs were trembling a little when he started walking in her direction.

"I'm sorry Cal. I know you said that if we're here that night definitely wouldn't have happened! But … "Cal didn't let her finish that sentence. So this was all about that stupid comment he made about their nigh on Paris? Finally he understands why they come home earlier and why they didn't talk about it sooner. She thought that he regretted their feelings and didn't want her the same way she wants him.

First Cal placed a hand on her belly and when she tried to pull him back he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Gillian, I didn't mean that way. I'm sorry. I meant that if we were here in our places that probably would never happen because we'll never admit that we love each other. I love you Gillian and I want to be with you and this baby forever."

He bends forward and kisses her lips with passion. Gillian didn't pull back, instead she lean over hungrily looking for more. Cal makes a smile through their kiss, never pulling their lips apart and she smiled back. At last, their tongues gather and the whole world gets behind.


	10. Chapter 10

He bends forward and kisses her lips with passion. Gillian didn't pull back, instead she lean over hungrily looking for more. Cal makes a smile never pulling their lips apart and she smiled back. At last, their tongues gather and the whole world gets behind.

"Wow!" Cal draws back and props against the sink. His hands grabbing her shoulders, a few steps keeping them apart, it was hard to leave those lips.

"Feeling breathless, Cal?" Gillian teases him. Her hand traces his chest and his arm. Her warm hand tracing his body shakes him a little. He let go of her shoulders and Gillian steps back misunderstand him. But he makes contact with her body again, embracing her by the waist. Now that he has her, he won't let her go easily. He needed to touch her, feel her body against his own. All those years of pain, when he wanted her in the worst possible way were enough. It's enough of being alone!

"Gill, you're making me the gladdest man on the universe!" He whispers on her ear from behind her. While caressing her tummy and both enjoy the sensation. They've created a little human being and nothing was more intense than that.

"What if something goes wrong?" Gillian utters while turning to face him. Her tone was full of concern and her eyebrows are raised and pulled together. Cal realizes she's afraid, maybe terrified about all of this. It's supposed to be like that, and her previous experiences aren't helping much. Her earlier miscarriage, when she was with Alec, had been painfully. And she felt guilty about it for a long time. He never forgot the sadness in her face when she came to work a week later.

"Gillian, I'm here with you for the good and for the bad stuff. You're not alone anymore. It's to earlier to agonize about it. We should take one step at a time." His tone was certain and Gillian smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Despite what he could say to her right now she'll be concerned, after all she was a woman. And besides that she was pregnant, it was like her hormones are throwing a party without her endorsement.

She broke their embrace. Then she offered him her hand and they walk together toward the living room.

"I should go home, it's getting late and you need to have some sleep."

"I'm ok. I had a nap! Can't you stay a little longer?" Gillian asked with pleading eyes.

She was close and he toke the opportunity to kiss her one more time. He should go home but pleading Gillian was difficult to resist.

"I guess if you're begging I could stay!" He said smirking. She slaps him on the shoulder, lighthearted.

"I never thought you're so easy to dissuade!" She states climbing the stairs heading to her room.

He stood there observing her hips swaying inside her pajamas. The perfect rhythm of her body builds some warm on him. She was so bloody perfect that he loss track of what surrounded him.

"You're coming or what? Her banter tone woke him up. And he quickly climbed the steps reaching the top of the stairs were she was leaning on the rail.

"What toke you so long?" She whispers on his ear, her warm breath arousing him. He didn't answer. Instead he kissed her forehead, her eyes, the tip of her nose, the corner of her mouth, and her lips parted promptly. He planted a really soft kiss on her upper lip, then the lower lip. He was enjoying watching her getting more and more aroused, wanting him. Cal was a teaser, and Gillian had noticed. When she thought he was about to kiss her intensely he started it all over again. She liked it, but she wanted to taste him and she's the kind of girl who gets what she wants.

"I was thinking that you don't have a spare bed." Cal Lightman was an incorrigible puzzler even when he was about to have sex. He gives a nip on her lower lip weakly before speaking again. She clearly enjoyed it and she sighs at the lost of contact. "Were I'm going to sleep, Gill?" He rustles his lips on hers and a trembling Gillian answers him. "I wasn't thinking about sleeping at all!" A smirk on her face and her hands start working on the button of his jeans. She manages to take him on her hand, so it was up to her now. He was clearly surprised with her. Gillian Foster really knew her way to get what she wanted. She kneels down in front of him, takes him on her mouth, tasting him. She wanted to taste Cal and this way he wasn't trying to pull away, he almost forgot about the teasing. They inverted roles, she was the teaser now. She makes sure to never lost eye contact with him. She knew this way he wasn't long-lasting. And she was enjoying every bit of his bear. When he couldn't take it any more he pull her up and guide to her room.

They woke up in each others arms. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her nose stick to his neck. For Gillian there's no better way to wake up in the morning than smelling Cal Lightman's scent. She lifts her head to watch his sleeping and uphold on her elbows. But, he's already alert and grins watching her surprised face. For Cal there's no better way to wake up in the morning than stare at Gillian Foster's messy hair and sleepy blue eyes. She was right. She definitely gets better looking every day.


	11. Chapter 11

"Claire!" Gillian whispers close to his ear.

"What's that? Are you already picking up names, love?" Cal asks her incredulous.

"I know I shouldn't, but…" Gillian starts and then stops without finishing her thought.

"It's ok! I guess this is so sudden and unexpected that's why it's so difficult to believe." Cal tries to make some sense out of his words but there's no sense at all. "But, don't you think Claire is too similar to Clara?"

"Maybe you're right. First I couldn't have kids, now I'm pregnant…" Gillian sighs and closes her eyes.

"I guess the best for you now is to calm down a little bit. Maybe you shouldn't work so many hours. Half-time would do it. Some time to you won't hurt Gill!" Cal puts his warm hand on her stomach and Gillian shivers. "You're body is cold. We need to take a shower and make some breakfast." Cal gets up and kisses Gillian's forehead.

Seeing she didn't follow him out of the bed he stops in his way to the bathroom. "Oi, what's that?"

"You're right. I need to take some time off. But you'll need to replace me and that will be expensive!" Gillian alleged worriedly.

"Bath first, you're freezing! Then we'll talk about it. I'll make you breakfast and we'll discuss it!" She sends him a pillow and said: "Fine, I'm coming!"

-P-

"Hmm…" Gillian said coming in the kitchen.

"You smell nice too." Cal said passing by her side. "Take a seat, please!" He ordered her.

"This looks good!" She said as she started to eat. "I could get used to this!" She pointed out.

"You better get, I plan on making you breakfast everyday. I don't want my son to only eat slushies and chocolate pudding!" Cal grins at Gillian and she forces a smile recognizing that co-parenting with Cal wouldn't be easy.

"So, now it's a boy?" She asked teasing him.

"Yes. A Cal Junior, I already have a girl or two if I count with you. Tree females in a house would be like living in a pink fairytale. Don't you think so?"

"No, I hope it's a girl." She smiles absently. "There are so many clothe options for girls. Like skirts and shorts, and dresses. Cute, little pink dresses!" She teases him again.

"Ok. I got you're point, but if it's a girl she would have her mums sense of stile! She would always dress perfectly!" Cal told her bending forward on the table.

"Are you trying to score with that comment?"

"You tell me, matter of fact you're the voice expert, right?"

She didn't answer him just rolled her eyes and put her hands around his neck.

"Are you still having headaches? What kind of prescription did the doctor gave you?"

"I'm doing fine. He gave me painkillers and told me the headaches would stop if I get more rest. And he gave me some pre-natal vitamins because of the baby."

"Ok. Make sure you take them, please. And about the rest, I was thinking we definitely will hire someone to assist you on your job."

"I still have my doubts about it, Cal!"

"It's a double win. Now you're having the baby and you need to rest to make a full term pregnancy. After the birth you'll need to take care of the baby and the person we hire now will be well trained to replace you more permanently. Actually, having an assistant will allow you more time to help me on the cases. Don't you want to be a psychologist instead of dealing with the finances? You're always telling me you don't have time to do interviews and profiles. I guess that's not as stressful as the finances, right?" Cal was making an effort to make Gillian understand they needed another employee.

Gillian stood and walk to the sink to do the dishes. After a while she turns around and places her back against the sink.

"It looks like you've think about everything! It even looks like you're trying to get ride of me!" She said thoughtful.

"Gill…" Cal raised his arms in defense. "I'm here trying to make this works for everyone, and I know you don't like to be replaced but it's a necessary evil, ok?"

His tone was full of concern and he spook calmly, he was more peaceful now than ever.

"I know, I sorry for being like this! Would you forgive me?" She asked hopefully, but knowing that she was already forgiven.

He came close and kissed her deeply, passion flooding the room. "I'll take that as a yes!" She stated and before he walked away she said: "I'll start interviewing people next week!"


	12. Chapter 12

Through the afternoon they settled in the living room watching a movie. Once in a while Gillian would move her eyes from the screen and take in the peaceful scenario around her. Cal was in the couch and her head was lying in his lap. His fingers tangled in her hair slowly tracing loops over it. Her gaze was now absorbing his features. And a satisfaction smile spread across her face. This was different than everything they've shared. They've been friends for a long time, almost the same as they've been partners. They've shared lots of moments alone with each other. But this was different, they are sharing a baby. A tiny creature will connect them for the rest of their lives. It was some kind of unbreakable bond. From now on they will be acting like two grown ups building a relationship.

Cal cast his gaze down surprising her lost in thought. As the soft light of the afternoon alter with the dark from the night the living room got filled with shadows. Even so he could see her eyes glowing and her childish smile in his lap.

He helped her into a sitting position without losing eye contact. She folded her legs under her body and he bended his head to kiss her. Somehow they've managed to stay all afternoon without kissing, but now the desire for each others lips was unbearable. She felt his wet lips upon hers, moving together in timely motions. His tongue claimed access to hers and she parted her lips allowing a brief touch. A pleasurable moan escaped at the slippery felling of his tongue inside her mouth. His heart started beating fast as it got more passionate. The room started feeling hotter than moments ago. They split remaining close enough to feel each other warm breath. A smile expressed in both faces.

They kissed every inch of each others body imprinting every cell with new information. He made sure her body wasn't forgetting his soon. And she discovered that the more she had of him the more she desired him. They were slowly getting addicted to one another. After making out in her couch like two teenagers they laid there.

Cal lifted his head to look for his phone. It was almost eight, he definitely needed to check on Emily and make something to dinner.

"Where are you going?" Gillian said while stretching her body before covering her mouth yawning.

"I can't sleep over again! Emily's home alone while I trust her Liam's probably getting there. You know my daughter!" Cal grabbed his keys in the counter.

"Please!" Gillian begged with her pleading eyes. Cal made his way back into the living room to kiss her good night but he changed his mind when he watched her pleading face. It was true Emily couldn't stay alone another night but he wasn't sure if Gillian would be fine alone too.

"Come with me!" She searched his face for some sign but he was telling the truth. He really wanted her to come with him.

"What?" Gillian asked to gain some time. She wasn't sure she was prepared to take this step. It was obvious she wasn't moving over there, but sleeping in his house would lead to that eventually. Besides Emily didn't know about their relationship and she didn't mean to just crash over there like a plain.

"Come to my place." Cal was reading her face. Women needed time to process everything, analyze the benefit and against, with Gillian wasn't different. She was confused about moving too fast and she didn't expect him to ask her this out of nowhere.

"Oh, Cal I don't think that's appropriate. We still need to explain all of this between us to Emily." Cal rolled his eyes, she was deflecting.

"You're right, grab your things you're coming with me." He said moving upstairs to help her packing some clothes.

"But… Didn't you hear what I just said?" She started again and he stopped walking.

"Yeah, and you're coming. Let me help you pack your things. What do you think you'll need?"

"Cal, this isn't a good idea!" She got up and followed him. She wanted to go with him, because she wasn't trilled about staying alone in her apartment. But she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

"Don't worry about Emily she will jump with all the news, believe me!"

"It's a lot to take in all at once." She pointed.

"Love, I understand you're not comfortable about it but Emily already knows something is going on. It was her, she saw the pills in the hospital and she told me you're pregnant." Gillian stopped abruptly in the last step of the stairs. Her mouth hanging open and her eyes looking like she was in shock. Cal continued: "If it wasn't her I will be clueless about all of this and you'll probably be dealing alone with everything."

"Oh my God, she's the daughter of her father. I can't believe she knew!" Gillian couldn't believe what she just heard, Emily was so perceptive. She almost couldn't believe it. "We should bring her to work with us, she would be precious."

"Now and then I imagine that but let's allow her to end school first!" Cal joked about and she pushed him forward getting in her room. "So are you coming or what?"

"Ok, I'm persuaded let me pick some clothes and then we could leave." Gillian grabbed a few things and some clothes. Just the essential for a night and the next day she would come to get ready for work.


	13. Chapter 13

"Emily, I'm home!" Cal announced his arrive to his daughter while entering his front door.

Gillian followed him inside the house but stopped right after the door closed behind her. She took an anxious breath anticipating Emily's reaction to the news. She loved Emily like she was her own daughter. That wasn't a question. Actually, she always felt protective around the young women. She allowed her the type of mother vibration she constantly wanted to feel.

"Gillian, are you alright? You look a bit pale…" Cal asked her when he looked over his shoulder and took in she wasn't following him.

Gillian nodded and gave him a fuzzy smile. "I'm fine!" She almost whispered like she didn't want to disturb the silence inside the house. "She probably isn't here anyway." He said encouraging her to come closer, pulling her into a half embrace and kissing her forehead. "She loves you and she's going to love a little brother." Cal said squeezing her hand in his. "I know." Gillian said taking one last deep breath.

For Gillian this was so much more than giving good news to Emily. This was about becoming a member of the Lightman family. She was a very close friend but not that close. She had come to visit them and have dinner but never to stay a night in the house. It felt new and she wanted to stay but everything was happening so fast that she almost could feel the walls spinning around her. "Cal, can I have a glass of water? Please." She asked him sitting in the kitchen. "What is it, love?" Cal asked with a concerned tone of voice. "My head it's pounding a bit again. I figured I should take my pain medication."

"You shouldn't be taking pills with an empty stomach." Gillian agreed but secretly whished she could roll her eyes. "I suppose you don't have a chocolate pudding." She said instead. Cal was this pain in the ass when it came to her food choices. But she always loved the way he would treat her, like a child, because of that. "I'll start making dinner." He dismissed her question and started looking for the ingredients. He opened a few doors looking for it. And out of nowhere he said: "Perhaps you would like a cookie?" He offered her. Incapable of controlling himself and almost certain about her answer he started laughing. "I guess we would like it!"

"Don't you mean 'you would like it'?" Emily pointed coming from behind her. Gillian startled and moved up to her feet instantly. Her shoulders tensed and she flushed. "I… I guess now it's 'we'." Emily moved nearer and placed a hand in Gillian's abdomen and another one in her left shoulder. Gillian felt comfortable with that. "I know Gillian. I'm just not sure you wanted me to know. I didn't mean to startle you. I was outside in the backyard and heard voices inside the house then I went in to check." Gillian smiled and hugged the young woman in front of her.

Cal had been watching the scene expand in front of him without a word. Something so out of character for him, but he loved to watch them interact and he was enjoying the moment to read them. At first he could read concern in his daughter face while Gillian was a bit apprehensive. But when Gillian hugged Emily all the concern disappears from her face and an aura of love installed in the room. He felt this was the perfect moment to intrude.

Cal came in last and pulled them all into a hug. Then they separated and moved to their seats at the table. Cal moved to the stove where water was already boiling inside a pot. "I'll do pasta, what do you say?" The girls both answered in unison "Yes!" Then they laughed. "Do you want some help with that?" Gillian asked him. "No, but maybe you could do a salad while Emily sets the table." They started to move around the kitchen and half an hour later everything was done and they could eat. "Hmmm… Dad, this pasta smells so good. I'm starving can we start?" Cal gave his daughter a smile. "Yes, bon appetite!" He said and gently squeezed Gillian's hand, which she reciprocated with her beautiful smile. Emily didn't miss those actions but made a good job hiding her enthusiasm.

"Gillian, I want you to know that you could count with me to help with the baby. I guess it will be like having a little brother or sister. When do you know the sex?" Emily brought the subject back to the table. She had so many questions she wanted to ask. Her father looked more close to Gillian, and he didn't sleep last night in the house. She really wanted them to be happy but this baby was something new and she needed to explore more. "Oh, thank you Emily! I guess we'll know the sex in the next ultrasound." Cal thought this was enough and saw here the perfect timing to announce to Emily he was the father of the baby.

"Well, Emily I guess you could really say that your having a little baby bother or sister." Emily stopped her fork half way to her mouth and her chin almost dropped to the plate. She looked at him with wide eyes and her voice was barely a murmur "I…The baby… Is… Is it yours?" She alternated her eyes between Gillian and her father. The question hang in the air for a few seconds and then Gillian spoke "It's enough Cal. Don't make her suffer more, please." Gillian smiled and nodded to Emily "Yes, the baby it's mine!" Cal finally admitted. Emily almost screamed of happiness, she moved in her father's direction and hugged him and kissed him. Then she moved to Gillian and kissed her and the baby "Oh my God, I can't believe this. It's like Christmas in July. Thank you both, I'm so happy for you guys and for me and for this baby." If they looked close enough they could see fireworks behind her eyes. She was truly happy.

"But, how could this be happening?" Cal looked to Gillian and back to his daughter and then he rolled his eyes "Do you want the short version?" Gillian started to laugh and smacked him in his shoulder. "I guess it was the usual way, but…" Gillian started to explain but Emily stopped her "I didn't mean that, I mean that I didn't even knew that you guys were together and now you're having a baby?" Gillian nodded understanding her surprise "Were together now, I guess that's enough honey!" Cal ended up the subject before they needed to give more details. Emily got her clue to stop that topic but she couldn't resist and without noticing brought up an even harder "Are you moving in, Gillian?"


	14. Chapter 14

Right now they were both in the same page. They wanted to be together and breathe each day like it was the last because they've lost so much time. But with a baby coming they needed to be careful with each step. The last thing they needed was Gillian stressed out because of stuff that should be simple. This pregnancy didn't started the best way, lets pray for it to end better.

So, before anything else Cal needed to be patient and gentle while approaching the delicate angles of their relationship. What didn't mean that he couldn't be direct and move straight to the point like he usually did.

"I want you to move here." Cal tried.

"Like this?" Gillian climbed over his shirtless body staying on top of him. Her fingers made their way from his shoulders to his hands where they interlaced their fingers, without overlooking his tattooed brawny arms. Her chin come to rest in his chest while a silken smile played on her lips. Both of them marveled with the view. Their faces considerably close, allowing Cal to see love and need in Gillian eyes. But also a residual suggestion of hesitation that wasn't there earlier when they were in her house.

"Can we talk about it another time?" Gillian didn't need him to explain because she knew he didn't mean it that way, though he didn't mind it at all.

"I could cope with that..." Cal said his voice somehow soft despite her refuse to talk about the delicate topic. His arms sneaked around her waist. He brought her closer involving her fragile body with his strong arms. Her body pressed against him causing the heat to start flowing below the covers and sheets. "But, we both agree that we need to talk about it?" He added and almost immediately she shifted seeking for a more comfortable position. At her first effort Cal tried to hinder her tightening his arms but when she tried again he let her go. She cuddled against his side her face buried in his neck where she could smell his cologne and feel safe from his gaze. "I don't want you to be alone in your house when you could be here with me." She nodded although no words left her mouth while she rested her head in his chest. There his heart beatings lull her to fall asleep.

Cal was painfully aware that this matter wouldn't be easy to deal with her.

Making her stay the night had been a big time job. Especially after Emily's question about her moving in. Gillian started to act a bit uncomfortable excusing herself and saying she should go home. She grabbed her coat and when Cal came to his senses she was out the door. Emily exchanged looks with him and he gave her his best face of 'look what you've done!'. But he knew this wasn't Emily's fault, this was Gillian afraid of moving too quickly and afraid of regretting it later.

God, he didn't knew what he should do or say after this. The only certainty he had was that he wanted to be with her, and things would find their natural course because she was with him. He could protect her and the baby, make them feel safe. Because, deep inside he knew that their love was strong enough to build a family. The problem was that he didn't know how to make her see it. He could show her how much he cared for her and how much he was in love with her. But she needed to trust him in order to value his true feelings.

He jumped toward the cold night running after her without his coat. He didn't need to go far, she was seating outside in the first of four stairs that lead to his front door. He seated at her side and put one arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to his body. She dropped her head to his shoulder powerless to express herself through words. After a moment of silence he rubbed her back and she faced him with her make-up stained. She was crying and he just wanted to hold her tightly in his arms and bring her inside.

The front door opened again slowly and Cal could see his daughter worried face come out. She didn't make any sound while placing a tray with two cups of tea next to him. Then she disappeared inside again. Cal felt proud of his thoughtful daughter, and offered a cup to Gillian. She grabbed it with both hands enjoying the warm feeling of the ceramic. After they drink their tea Gillian insisted in going home but Cal didn't let her go. He argued that it was too late for her to go alone anywhere. She finally agreed and they cross the threshold. They walk to his room silently in a side embrace hands intertwined and just laid in his bed next to each other for what look like hours.


	15. Chapter 15

Her mother used to say that each sunrise means a new beginning. So today she decided to come clean about everything with Cal. But, first she definitely needs something sweet to prompt her speech.

"Good morning, can I get you something?"

"Yes. I would like to have one of those, please." Gillian replies pointing a chocolate cupcake.

"Oh! Hello, Amanda!" Gillian got up greeting her friend.

-P-

"Good morning Heidi. Have you seen Dr. Lightman?"

"He's waiting in your office Dr. Foster. He said nothing but he looked worried. Is there anything I could help with?" Ok, show time. "Thanks Heidi. Don't worry, everything's fine." Now, let's face the problem!

"Can I come in?" She walks carefully inside her office swaying her hips and holding her purse tightly against her body. As usual Cal checks her body from head to toes, making little effort to hide it, actually, taking his time appreciating all his favorite spots. But sensing her tension Cal immediately acknowledges that something's wrong. However, despite of his curiosity he knows better than to ask about it.

"You do know this is your office, right?" He decides on a light banter instead.

"Sure, but seeing that you're so comfortable in here maybe I should move to yours." She knows he picked something in her face and expertly hides her emotions trying to trick him a little bit longer.

"Funny! Where did you go this morning?" Lovely she thought. But before she could retort he's on his foot walking the short distance between them. Startled with his purposeful stroll she steps back and stumbles against the couch. The look in his eye still makes her tremble remembering his touch, his kisses. Oh, no! Don't walk that road, Gillian! You need to focus on the important stuff! Yes, he wants to know why she wasn't in bed this morning.

"Are we there yet?" Despite everything else going on inside her head she still finds his insecurity something fascinating. She never noticed him to be so insecure, except maybe about his mother. The psychologist in her wants to explore the depth of his insecurity. They barely started a relationship. She is pregnant with his child, their child, it's not like she's going anywhere. Here, another reason to be completely honest with him, no more secrets!

"What do you mean? Oh, I see. Don't want to share…" Nice try honey! But I'll show you mine if you show me yours. It's his time to step back a little creating more space between them.

"It's not that I don't want to share. It's actually not a big deal." We'll get there later. We have plenty of time to get there, she thinks.

"So, why don't you tell me where were you this morning?" Gillian might as well start explaining because he wasn't letting go of it.

"No more secrets, right?" She steps into his personal space like he did to her so many times. Her hand strokes his jaw softly her thumb caress his lower lip delicately. His lips part slightly and he opens his eyes to find her daring him to make the next move. He never got the chance to vocalize his answer but his eyes said everything she needed to know. She could see passion, concern, sincerity, understanding, love. He kisses her lips tenderly, slowly like they have every time in the world.

She steps back feeling the need to give him some sort of explanation for this morning, for yesterday, and for her behavior: "I needed to think about something." It wasn't entirely a lie. "About us…"

"So, have you made your decision?" Why does she look so confused? Wait, she's not confuse, she's having an internal debate about something else. There's something she's not sure about wanting me to know.

"Yes." Oh God, this is more difficult than I thought. I really want to go live with them but I must come clean about Amanda. If not he'll never forgive me. "No." I'm making a fool of myself; he must think that I'm really stupid. "I mean, yes!"

"You're not sure you made a decision?" Cal was confused. He usually gets to interview criminals that look more innocent than Gillian was looking right now.

"I'll pack a bag this afternoon at least for a few days, if you still want me to come?" Maybe this is not the right time to talk about dirty little secrets. It can wait, but…

He wraps her in his arms. "That's great news!" Breaking the embrace he holds her hands: "But I wish you'd stay more than a couple of days…I mean… You know what I mean… And of course I want you to come!"

"Please Cal, don't push me. I said I'll go for a few days!" Gillian moves to stand next to her window. Cal knows there is something else in there but she's asking him not to push. So he says instead: "Maybe, I'll work my magic and you'll change your mind." He places a hand in her shoulder. She turns around and squeezes his hand in hers again.

"There's something else I need to tell you… " Gillian says while letting go of his hands once more.

"Gill, you know that you can tell me anything. Go ahead." He opted for letting her speak, no interventions in the middle of her speech or maybe she won't have the strength to continue. But it is something big for sure.

"This is so difficult, and you definitely do not deserve this…" She takes a shallow breath and continues. "But if we're starting something I must come clean, right?" Another breath and Cal senses that this is it. She is going to drop the bomb. "After Paris, I did some pretty reckless things." So she definitely did something and is struggling to tell him.

"It's not like I killed someone but…" Before she continues speaking, she bends her neck looking to the floor like there's something really interesting in the carpet, shame. "You were treating me differently, shutting me out. It was like we weren't friends anymore. Please understand that I'm not trying to blame you for what I did. Back then, I didn't even realize you had feelings for me." Finally she looks up and offers him a sad smile; her eyes are filled with tears.

"It started when I run into a college friend, a very intimate friend, Amanda. She was in town for a couple of days doing some research for her new boss and she asked me if I'd like to go out sometime." This definitely is something he wants to hear about so he takes a seat on the edge of her desk.

She makes a pause to regain her composure before continuing: "One night we went for dinner and after that she took me to her hotel. We had drunk too much margarita while remembering old times and we… I'm so sorry. I wish it never happened, Cal… But we did drugs!" And before Cal could really process the information she continues: "And turns out we ended up kissing each other." Shock takes Cal's features. His mouth opens slightly and his eyes get wider before he can hide it.

She feels the need to explain: "It's not like I'm lesbian or bisexual. I mean, it was a onetime thing, I was lonely and the wine, and the drugs definitely helped. But I was conscious and I could've said no! I'm so sorry I'm telling this now, but I couldn't go forward without being completely honest with you." She is looking awful. Her cheeks are red, she is crying and her makeup is a mess.

"You're not serious Gillian!" He can't believe that his long time partner could've done drugs and kissed a woman in the same night. "You've got evolved with a woman after we had sex, and the drugs? Even after what you went throw with Alec?" This isn't Gillian. This must be some kind of sick joke, right?

"Yes." She directs her eyes down and the word slips of her mouth like a whisper, a shameful whisper.

"And you were already pregnant with OUR baby?" Cal is now standing in the middle of her office looking very angry, moving his hands while talking loudly. "My God, Gillian the drugs could've done something to the baby!" He notices the shame and the fear in her face and drops his hands helplessly. He wants to reach for her, but her behavior had been so reckless. She knows better than this.

"I need time to process this. I mean… I love you, and our baby, and I want you to move in with me but this is a bit of a surprise. I don't mean to judge you, believe me I had my share of slips but I never thought you'd do something so…"

"I'm sorry …" Is all Gillian manages to say before he's out the door. She instantly drops to her knees hopeless.


End file.
